So Much To Tell You
by Spike868
Summary: Spike finally decides to tell Buffy that he's alive, so he calls her from the Wolfram and Hart offices. But can he really do it?
1. Chapter 1

So Much to Tell You

Summary: Spike calls Buffy from Wolfram and Hart after finally deciding to tell her that he's back. _Set some time post-Damage, possibly even later I'm not sure. It depends where things fit in, in the story. _

Author's Note: I know this goes against most of the rest of Season 5 of Angel with the whole "I can't tell Buffy that I'm back because it's rude after my exit" and Spike and Angel's problems or "issues" with Buffy, but I just had a wacky idea and decided to go with it.

888

Spike sat alone in his little basement apartment, contemplating the painful decision on his mind. _Tell her or don't tell her_. He kept running the two options through his mind, until finally he came to a decision.

'Bugger it, she needs to know. I owe her that much.' He sat his beer on the table and stood up, leaving and yanking the door closed behind him. He was on his way to the Wolfram and Hart offices.

888

Angel was in his office filling out forms, with Gunn advising him. Spike burst through the double doors, letting them remain open and stormed up to Angel and Gunn.

'I've gotta go see 'er, now.' He told them. Angel looked up, and Gunn just sat staring.

'Gotta go see who?' Angel challenged.

'Buffy.' Spike replied, almost as if it should be obvious. 'I need to go and see her.'

'We've been through this Spike, you left to go and see her but then you came back. You chickened out and you couldn't do it, so don't bother trying again. It's just like everything else you start, you never finish it.' Angel snapped.

Spike pretended to choke, spluttering a reply out. '_Excuse_ me?' he shot back at Angel. 'I wanted to go, but a little thing called "my conscience" stopped me. Now, I've made up my mind that I have to see her.'

'Fine, go see her.' Angel finished bluntly. 'You want to go, go.'

'I need some money.' Spike rolled his eyes, hating to have to ask _again_ for things from Angel.

'Spike, no. We've been through this before too. I'm not giving you anything.'

'You ponce. Just give me a couple a hundred dollars and I'll go. You won't see me for a while, and you don't even have to give one of your "precious" cars, so that should make you happy and make you want to give me money to leave so will you please just give me what I'm bloody asking for!' Spike's speech reached the climax point, when he snapped.

'Spike, for the last time, no.' Angel replied. Spike stood there in silence, scowling more than anything. Then Gunn spoke up.

'Why don't you just give her a call?' Spike looked up at him, pausing and contemplating for a moment.

'You're right. It will be much easier, and there won't have to be the whole awkward silence thing in person.' Spike agreed. He paused, realising his problem. 'You got a number?'

Angel rolled his eyes. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone. 'For God's sake Spike, just leave.' He passed Spike the phone and then he happily left.

He stopped at the door, thinking of the perfect comeback. Angel and Gunn watched as he left then stopped and turned around. He held up the cell phone in one hand. 'You wouldn't be wanting this back now would you?' He grinned, knowing full well that he would bring it back; he just wanted to tease Angel.

'Out!' Angel cried and Spike was gone.

888

Down the hall, Spike stepped inside one of the offices and closed the door behind him. Whoever's office it was must be on their lunch break with everyone else downstairs.

Spike turned on the cell phone and searched through the directory.

_Bob_

_Senator Brucker_

Buffy 

Spike selected Buffy's number and paused for a moment. He couldn't do it.

'What the hell am I meant to say to her?' he thought out aloud, and then in a fake voice, he replied to himself and mimicked the conversation. '_Hi Buffy, it's Spike. Just rang to tell you that I'm alive and here in L.A. with Angel, and not dead like you thought. So how's life_?'

He rolled his eyes, and sat thinking for a moment. Then he hit dial.

888

Author's Note: Short, I know. But do you like where it's going? Some things I'm not exactly sure when they happened, so this might be turning out to be set later on in the season. Well, that's the thing with television shows, you don't have to explain everything you've just gotta show it! Reviews are more than welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

So Much to Tell You

Summary: Spike calls Buffy from Wolfram and Hart after finally deciding to tell her that he's back.

Author's Note: Wow, thanks to the people who reviewed this piece. I'm so glad you liked it! And now, without further ado, I present to you chapter 2! Enjoy, and please feel free to tell me if you've got any ideas of something you think should or might happen next chapter.

888

Spike stared at the phone in his hands for a few seconds, then pressed it against his ear. It was ringing. Suddenly, he got nervous. His eyes began looking towards the floor as he quickly ran his decision through his mind again.

_No, I can't_. He thought, and quickly hung up before anyone answered. _Bloody hell, why can't I? Why can't I do it, it's a simple thing where I tell her I'm alive and then we talk. How bloody hard can it be_?

There was a knock on the door.

'Bugger off!' Spike yelled as he stared at the phone in front of him. Buffy's name was displayed on the screen, and Spike just watched it closely for a few minutes. He ignored the person at the door, and eventually they went away.

Watching Buffy's name, Spike had another attack by his conscience. _You can't do this to her, you can't just tell her that you're alive and expect everything to be okay. It's not that simple. Things are going to be difficult between you and Buffy and there's nothing you can do about it. Except for not tell her, it's all you can do to stop things from getting out of hand._

'Bloody hell no, I need to tell her. She _needs_ to know.' Spike replied to the voice in his head aloud. 'I owe her enough to be honest and tell her that I'm here and alive. She would want to see me.'

The door burst open. 'Spike, I need my phone.' Angel walked in and found Spike sitting on the desk in the office with his cell phone in his hand.

Spike looked up. 'I… I'm not finished with it.' He replied cautiously.

'Did you call her?' Angel asked. Spike shook his head. 'I told you that you couldn't do it.' Angel closed the door behind him.

'Don't even start Angel, I dialled the number and I'm still prepared to tell her, it's just my conscience keeps stopping me. I keep thinking about how she'll react and how much she'll hate me, but I also think about how glad she'll be to hear that I'm alive.' Spike explained.

Angel sympathised. 'Spike, do you want me to dial?' Spike thought about it for a moment. 'It might make it easier for you.'

'No. Don't do this Angel. Don't act like you care. I need to do this on my own, just give me some time.' Spike shot.

'Well, time is something you don't have. I need my phone.' Angel repeated. 'Just jot down the number and I'll go, you can use the office phone.' Angel felt kind of stupid offering all of this to Spike, the one person in the world he ever truly hated.

Spike looked at Angel, satisfied with the offer. 'Thanks Angel.' He said as he grabbed a pen and wrote down the number on the screen. He then handed the cell phone to Angel and he turned to leave.

Angel stopped and turned back to Spike. 'Tell me what she says.' He said as he left and closed the door behind him. Spike was left alone again with only a number and a fading will to call the once love-of-his-life. Could he still do it?

888

Author's Note: I know this one is really short, but I had to put a twist in there somewhere. Was anyone reading and going, OMG he was going to do it! Why didn't he do it! Well, next chapter I promise that he will.


	3. Chapter 3

So Much to Tell You

Summary: Spike calls Buffy from Wolfram and Hart after finally deciding to tell her that he's back.

Author's Note: So far Spike's chickened out of contacting Buffy, but sworn to Angel and himself that he would finally do it. Let's see if he can.

888

Angel had just left and Spike stared at the piece of paper he held in his hand. On that piece of paper was the number for Buffy. Spike was still fighting with himself to make the call, and was considering just going to see her because at least he couldn't hang up on that.

'Bloody hell, just dial!' Spike yelled at himself. He couldn't make his fingers move to dial the number on the office phone. He dialled all but the last number and paused, holding the receiver in his left hand, as he remained sitting on the desk.

_Just one more digit man, just do it_. His conscience was finally telling him what he wanted to hear. He pressed the last digit –7– and held the receiver to his ear.

The ringing in his ear was soft and gentle and for a moment or two he just sat, mesmerized by the consistent "brrp" every few seconds.

'Hello, Emilio Frances, Watcher's Council of England.' Came a young male voice through the phone. Spike stared in shock for a moment.

'Watcher's Council?' he asked. 'I thought the Watcher's Council got destroyed.'

'Well, we're back up and running. Is there something I can help you with sir?' Spike hesitated. He was there, on the line and all he had to do was ask for Buffy. He couldn't make the words come out.

'I… I need to speak to…'

'Who do you need to speak to?' The man on the other end pressed.

'Buffy. Buffy Summers. Is she there?' Spike finally asked.

'Yes, I believe she is. She's in a private meeting with a mentor of hers at the moment but I'm sure they'll be finished soon. Can I have a number for her to call you back on?'

'Um, I'm not exactly in England. I don't want to make it a hassle for Buffy to ring me over here in America.'

'Do you know miss Summers personally?'

'Yes, yes I do.' Spike replied quickly.

'Please hold and I'll see if I can get hold of her. Can I have a name?' Spike froze for a moment. Should he say that it's Spike? No, there is no way she'd believe that it was him and she'd just think it was someone playing a prank. Then he had an idea.

'It's William.' He told the young man. Then there was silence for a second before a classical music began playing in Spike's ear.

_God, what am I doing?_ Spike thought to himself. _I can't go through with this_. He tried to fight his conscience again. _No, she needs to know_. _I have to tell her now_.

The music stopped and Spike froze. His mind went blank, and a familiar female voice spoke through the receiver.

'Hello?' Spike could tell straight away that it was the woman he'd been dying to see since well, he died. He couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. He wanted to say, "_Buffy it's me, Spike. God I missed you. I love you, you know that right_?"

But there was nothing. Spike opened his mouth but no sound came out. Again the voice came through the receiver. 'Hello? William?' The name did it, and finally Spike spoke to Buffy for the first time since coming back.

'Buffy?'

Silence. 'Who is this?' Came the sweet and innocent voice of the woman Spike loved.

'It's Spike, luv. I'm back.'

888

Author's Note: Ooh, cliffhanger. Kinda. Well I can tell you now that it's worth the wait to see what happens. Aren't you just dying to see what their first conversation is like?


	4. Chapter 4

So Much to Tell You

Summary: Spike calls Buffy from Wolfram and Hart after finally deciding to tell her that he's back.

Author's Note: Well, Spike has finally got hold of Buffy. What's their conversation going to be like?

888

There was silence on the other end for a moment and Spike could tell that Buffy was lost for words.

'But… you're dead.' Came her voice, sounding very unsure of herself.

'Yeah, but I'm back Buffy. I'm alive again, or at least, as alive as a vampire with a soul can be.' He tried to make their conversation a little more light-hearted than serious.

Spike could hear Buffy beginning to sob. 'Spike?' she whispered. 'Is it_ really_ you?'

'You bet luv; I want to see you again. I love you, you know that right?'

'Oh god yes Spike, I remember back in Sunnydale when you closed the Hellmouth. God, I remember our brief conversation like it only happened yesterday. I told you I loved you, but you didn't believe me. Now I have to tell you that I _do_ love you Spike, _I do_.'

Spike smiled. 'I love you too Buffy, I always have and I always will.'

'Where are you?'

'I'm in L.A.' Spike replied.

'Angel's in L.A.'

'I know, I'm here with him. I got this number from him so I could call you.' Spike informed her.

'You're there… with Angel?' Buffy asked, almost as if she didn't believe him. 'But you two hate each other.'

'Hate is a very strong word luv. We just have our differences, that's all.'

'So how did you get from Sunnydale to Los Angeles?' Buffy asked.

'You remember the amulet?'

'Yeah, how could I forget. It killed you.' Buffy replied sadly.

'Not quite, luv. Two weeks after I closed the Hellmouth I turned up in the Wolfram and Hart offices, with Angel and all his people standing round staring at me. Apparently some guy named Doyle brought me back, but he turned out to be a phoney so he's gone now.'

'Okay, but how were you brought back? I don't understand.' Buffy queried.

'Well, according to Wesley, my essence was held within the amulet and was released inside Wolfram and Hart because the amulet was the property of the Senior Partners.'

'Senior Partners?' Buffy asked, clueless.

'Oh, they're some higher power that rules over this plane. Something like that.'

'You said Wesley's there?' Buffy asked. 'As in, _Wesley_?'

'Yeah, he's here. He's all serious and definitely not the bumbling guy you'd remember from back in Sunnydale.'

'You weren't around long enough to know him back then.' Buffy interrupted.

'Oh, you'd be surprised what I know from back then Buffy.' Spike teased. Buffy didn't respond. Spike sat in silence too, and waited for her to speak. She didn't say a word. 'Buffy?' Spike spoke to break the silence.

'Yeah? I'm still here.' Buffy replied.

'Is there anything else you want to know?'

'No, I don't think so. I can't really think of much at the moment, I'm just thinking of you and how much I miss you.'

'I thought that spot was for Angel?' Spike sneered.

'Not anymore. He's still in my heart, but my heart now belongs to you.'

'God, we're both hopeless romantics, eh?' Spike chuckled.

'We must be.' Buffy agreed.

'You wouldn't be able to come to L.A. now would you?' Spike asked cautiously.

'What, do you think I don't want to see you?'

'No, it's just I kept putting off calling you because I thought you'd hate me for what I did.' Spike answered.

'No Spike, I don't hate you. You saved the world. Sure, you went out in one of the biggest and most extravagant ways possible, but you still did a good thing and I don't hate you for that. I do hate you for not calling sooner.' Buffy replied.

'I tried, I really did. I even left to come see you but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't go through with it, thinking of how much you'd hate me or if you'd even love me like I love you.'

'God Spike, I do. Believe me when I say that I do. I'll come as soon as I can get away from Giles.'

'Oh and Buffy, please don't let on to any of your scoobies that I'm back. I don't really want everyone knowing.'

'Can I tell Faith at least? We share everything now that we're not so worried about fighting vampires.'

'Isn't she in prison?' Spike enquired.

'Nope. The Watcher's Council pulled some strings and organised for her to be put on house arrest for a couple of years. She's basically gotta stay within the premises of the Watcher's Council until June in two years time.'

'Good, she doesn't deserve prison. She's a Slayer, not a vigilante.'

'Spike, I'll come as soon as possible. I love you, and I can't wait to see you again. It's been too long.'

'I know what you mean luv; I'll be waiting here for you. I won't leave until you come.' Spike smiled and heard Buffy blow him a kiss through the phone. Then it dropped dead. The lights in the Wolfram and Hart building flickered then went off and Spike looked out the window to see it was already late in the evening.

He rushed to the doors and flew them open, seeing everyone running around in the hallways. Lorne, Gunn, Eve, Fred and Angel stood huddled just inside of Angel's office, watching all the commotion in the hallways. Spike ran up to them.

'What the hell is going on here?' he demanded.

'We don't know.' Angel answered. Harmony ran up to them and blurted out the situation to Angel.

'There's something in the building.'

888

Author's Note: What's in the building? No seriously, what? I don't know what I should make cause all this. Any ideas readers and reviewers? I'll be glad to write in any ideas that I like, so please feel free to review with a suggestion of what the "something" is. Otherwise, my brain's going to have to think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

So Much to Tell You

Summary: Spike calls Buffy from Wolfram and Hart after finally deciding to tell her that he's back.

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the wait… it's been absolutely ages… I had a bad case of writers block for a few weeks there, then I had school commitments and things just got really out of hand and I had very little time to write. I have a few new ideas for this, with the help of some great reviews. People suggested demons and warlocks, some even suggested Connor or Drusilla. I'm just gonna go for what I think works, which ATM happens to be just the basics. Don't be offended, I loved all the ideas. Anyway on with the story.

888

'What do you mean there's something in the building?' Angel demanded. 'What is going on Harmony?'

'Hey, don't look at me. I don't know any more than you do.' Angel turned to Eve.

'The Senior Partners wouldn't have anything to do with this, now would they Eve?' he said harshly.

'Hey, I didn't do this.' Eve protested. As the Angel gang stood and watched the bustling lawyers outside in the hall, they felt like they could do nothing. In partial darkness, they were completely exposed to whatever was in the building.

'Angel, I lost the connection with Buffy.' Spike stepped up to Angel's side. 'We were talking… and then there was nothing. I gotta call her back, tell her I'm okay.'

'Spike, for God's sake. She's not going to be worried about you.'

'Says you… she told me she loved me.' Spike answered matter-of-factly. 'Said she missed me and that she'd come see me as soon as she could.'

'Well, isn't that nice for you then. If you haven't noticed Spike, there's a bit of a crisis right now with there being an unknown presence in the building!' Angel's voice rose, as he got angry. 'Now don't bother me with little things like phone calls, there are more important things that need our attention.'

'Oh sod off.' Spike snapped. He didn't want to be told off, he wanted to make sure Buffy knew everything was alright.

'Spike, just drop it alright? Leave it until we've resolved this.' Angel instructed the blonde vampire. He rolled his eyes and stepped out into the hall.

'I gotta go find me some evil.' He said, just before being tackled to the ground by a man in a suit. A lawyer, one of Gunn's assistants.

'Graves.' Gunn spoke, reaching down and pulling the man out of the hall. Spike got to his feet and stepped inside Angel's office before another bunch of staff members hurtled through the hall.

'Mr. Gunn.' The man began.

'Graves, what's up man?' Gunn asked.

'Vampires. There are vampires in the building. I received a message that over 50 vampires had been registered in the foyer before I made my way up to you.' He explained. 'I needed to inform you and Mr. Angel.'

'How many vampires are in the building now?' Angel inquired, concerned.

'I saw a lot more than 50. They overtook the foyer on the ground level, and began advancing by lift and stairs. I'd guess close to a hundred, possibly more.'

'Oh God…' Fred moaned.

'Gunn, take everyone up to my penthouse. Guard the lift; it's the only way up there.' Angel ordered. 'Spike, you stay with me. We've got work to do.'

'You got it.' Spike agreed, forgetting their little spat a few minutes earlier. As Gunn left, leading Fred, Lorne, Eve and Harmony to Angel's personal lift, they watched as Angel and Spike closed the doors and disappeared out into the hall.

Moments later the two vampires had killed close to half a dozen vampires each. Spike found himself pinned to the floor by three vamps, with another sitting on his chest grinning menacingly down at him.

Spike couldn't move, and almost felt scared. He wanted so badly to see Buffy, and something in him gave him the sudden strength to throw the vampires of him and continue fighting.

Angel managed to keep himself standing. Although, not for long. Two vampires grabbed hold of his arms and another held him by the neck. He took several hard blows to the torso before being hurled across the hall into an open doorway where he rolled several times across the floor. He came to rest against a desk in the middle of the room, and struggled to get to his feet. Half a dozen vampires followed him, and Spike watched through the falling dust of a dead vampire as Angel became outnumbered.

'Come on guys, they're unfair odds.' Angel threw a punch that connected with a vampire and sent him sprawling across the room, knocking another to the ground. Through a several minute fight, Angel managed to overpower and dust three of the six vamps. He turned to the remaining three, who were picking themselves off the floor after being kicked down during Angel's attack. He vamped out, snarled and began attacking the three remaining vampires.

Spike figured that Angel had things under control for the moment, and returned his full attention to his own fight in the hallway. A punch to the face. A kick to the stomach. His body began to ache, even after a short fight. He was so worked up over seeing Buffy again that he wasn't fighting his best at all. As he snapped the neck of a demon, he forced Buffy out of his mind. _I have to win if I want to see her_. He told himself. Breathing in unnecessarily, Spike then vamped out and leapt back into battle.

888

Gunn forced everybody out of the elevator fast. 'Sorry to do this to you guys, but we gotta be prepared. Find a weapon, anything. An object of some kind, preferably heavy.' He instructed.

'Charles, does Angel keep any weapons up here?' Fred inquired.

'Try the wardrobe.' Gunn directed her across the room as he grabbed an ornamental club off the wall near the bathroom door. 'Man, I hope this'll do.' He whispered to himself.

**Ding**. The elevator. Something was coming up.

'Guys, get ready!' Gunn shouted, raising the club above his head. 'One… two…' he began counting at the elevator dinged again. '… three!'

Swinging his club, he knocked over a row of three or four vampires. They crawled out, walked out and ran out into the room, where everybody was waiting with a weapon. Swinging around objects and ornamental weapons, the group managed to dust the vampires without too much trouble.

Awaiting another ding of the elevator, Gunn congratulated the team on a good fight. 'There's more to come, I promise you. Stand your ground.'

888

Back downstairs, Spike and Angel were still fighting. Spike had a slash across his chest where something had sliced him with a blade, and had a bloody nose. Inside his mouth there was a small amount of blood from where he'd been punched in the jaw several times. He could feel the left side of his face getting a little puffier, as he was punched in the side of the head by one of the stronger vampires. _Damn_, he thought. _This hurts more than it should_.

Angel had joined Spike in the hall, and was having his own battling difficulties. He'd been kicked in the stomach one too many times and was beginning to feel the drag of his injury. He suspected a broken rib from when a couple of vampires had thrown him into a wall then kicked him while he was down.

'Spike!' he yelled over the noise. 'Are they still coming?' Spike was close to the stairs, with a view of the foyer below.

'Nah looks like they're hanging back!' Spike shouted. He snapped the neck of another vampire and began battle with what looked to be one of the last ones on the floor. When he and Angel had taken care of the last few, they waited for more to come from the stairs or the lift, but nothing happened. There was silence, and as the two vampires looked around they saw the scattered bodies of Wolfram and Hart employees.

'Great. Just what I need.' Angel complained.

'Looks like you got a couple of positions to fill mate.' Spike sneered.

'Yeah, first we gotta clean these guys up.' Angel reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. 'Harmony? I need you to organise a sweep. Pronto.' He returned the phone to his pocket and waited for Harmony to come down from his penthouse to her desk.

'What do we need a…' she didn't even get to finish her question before she saw the answer. 'Oh. I'll get right on it.'

'Any of these lawyers could have been turned, and I need you to organise for them all to be taken care of. Understand?' Angel said.

'Sure. Right away.' She began collecting files and making the call on her cell phone, since the lights and phones were still off. Backup lights were on around the office, but only cast a dim light over the place. It was difficult during the fight because Angel and Spike couldn't see entirely clearly; they only had their night vision to aid them. It explained their excessive injuries.

Spike sat down at the top of the stairs, and waited for Angel to sit down next to him. Groaning and clutching his ribs, Angel lowered himself and sat next to Spike.

'Ohh.' He moaned.

'Come on Angel, a bit of rough 'n' tumble never did any harm.' Spike encouraged the older vampire.

'I think I broke a rib.' Angel breathed with difficulty. 'And some…' Spike sympathised for his grandsire, but there wasn't a lot he could do.

'What do you reckon these vamps wanted? Why would so many of them suddenly storm a company building? And a Wolfram and Hart building no less?'

'I want to know why tactical isn't here.' Angel replied.

'Maybe they were taking care of things on the ground floor mate.' Spike suggested. 'They can't be everywhere at once.'

'Yeah, maybe.' Angel sighed. 'These vampires were here with an agenda. They came for something, or someone. But why? And what for?'

'Uh, Angel?' Spike spoke up as he caught sight of a figure walking through the darkness and across the open level.

'What?'

'Look.' He pointed to the figure approaching them. It looked female, it looked young and it smelt familiar. Angel took no time in confirming who it was.

'Drusilla.'

888

Author's Note: Yeah, I used some ideas from other people. Thankyou to whoever suggested Drusilla, I'll write her in next chapter. And yeah, I'll try and update soon. I love holidays, so much time to write. R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

So Much to Tell You

Summary: Spike calls Buffy from Wolfram and Hart after finally deciding to tell her that he's back.

Author's Note: Another chapter for you to read. And I brought in an old enemy, Drusilla. Enjoy.

888

As Spike and Angel stared down at the all-too-familiar goddess in black, their stomachs sunk. What could she possibly want from the two vampires with souls? There was no chance she would ever be with Spike, and Angel rejected her because of who he was. So why on earth was she here?

'My boys…' Drusilla cooed as she continued to approach them. 'I've been looking for you.' Spike got to his feet, followed slowly and painfully by Angel. The two vampires descended the stairs and stopped at the bottom, as Drusilla continued walking towards them.

She was almost gliding. Her long black dress reached the ground, with a little more to spare. The illusion was that she appeared to be floating.

'Dru.' Spike began.

'Ah!' Drusilla held up her hand with one finger pointing at Spike, silencing him. 'I'm here for you, my Spike.'

'Dru… you know we can never…' Spike was stopped again as Drusilla stamped her foot twice on the wooden floor.

'No interrupting.' She snapped. 'Keep the choirboys singing their little hymns all night long.' She swayed from side to side, her hands floating around, almost as if she had no control over them at all. Spike went to speak again, but stopped himself. Angel groaned beside him, and as Spike turned he watched the older vampire approach Drusilla.

'Angel, no.' Spike said to him, for some reason wanting to protect him. He didn't know what Drusilla was capable of. Last time he saw her was when he tried to prove his love for Buffy by threatening to kill her.

Angel ignored Spike and focussed on Drusilla. 'Why did you come here?' he asked. 'With all these vampires, you though you could sneak in, right?'

'Ooh, Angel you're catching on to my plan.' Drusilla almost sung her response, then quickly added a tail to her response in a raspy whisper. 'Pretend you never saw.'

'Dru, what do you want?' Angel asked, repeating Spike's earlier question.

'I told you, I want my Spike.'

'Dru, I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else.' Spike told her. Angel shot him a jealous glance, only just remembering their phone conversation earlier in the day.

'Your heart is only black enough to be loved by me.' Drusilla replied. 'Nobody else can 'ave you.'

'Dru, please…' Spike begged. 'What can I do to turn you away?'

'Come away with me.' She answered. 'Come with me to somewhere you and I can wreck havoc in every place we go.'

'Dru, I don't live that way anymore. I have a soul now.' Drusilla began to shake and her eyes went wide.

'A soul. My Spike has a soul.' she whimpered. 'Dirty little children's faces, all covered in dust. Dust, and other dirty little things.' Drusilla stepped forward.

'Drusilla, stop.' Spike ordered. She took no notice of him. Now only a few metres away, Drusilla looked into Angel's eyes, then back another few metres to where Spike stood. As she gazed into her boy's eyes, she saw something in him.

'You still love me.' She whispered to Spike.

'What? No.' Spike cried defensively. 'Dru, I love Buffy.' He corrected her mistake before Angel could catch on. Too late. He spun around to face Spike only to find the young blonde hiding his expression by looking at his feet. 'I love Buffy…' he murmured.

'Spike?' Angel asked. 'Do you still love Drusilla?'

'I'll always bloody love Drusilla. We were together for a hundred years Angel; I can't just _not love her_. God, I wish I didn't. I wish I could say my heart belonged entirely to Buffy but it doesn't. A part of me still loves Dru, and it always will…'

'My Spike is still in there…' Dru whispered. 'I can still see him in there… come out and play William…' Spike realised how sure he was of his feelings when Drusilla mentioned his human name. Only Buffy and Angel got away with that…

'No. Drusilla, it's not going to happen. I love Buffy, and I want to be with Buffy.' Spike assured her.

'Spike, don't deny how you feel my love.' Drusilla said gently. 'You know that you and I are supposed to be together forever.'

'No!' Spike brushed past Angel and ran at Drusilla, ready for a fight. She swung to punch him, but he ducked and tackled her to the floor. She lay sprawled out beneath Spike, dazed and not even trying to fight back. As she looked up at him, she smiled wickedly.

'My Spike, this is where you belong. Close to my heart.' She placed a hand over her heart and stared deep into the blue eyes of her eternal ex-lover. Spike stood up and stepped away from her. Her eyes followed him with every step he took.

'Drusilla, we can never be again. I'm sorry.' Drusilla sat up and managed to climb to her feet.

'My boy, whatever happened to you?' she whispered, approaching him with her hand outstretched. He didn't move a muscle. She placed her hand on his cheek, and the two stood face-to-face for a few moments before Drusilla spoke. 'You have a filthy soul!' she scratched the side of Spike's face as she drew her hand away and the two stepped back at the same time.

'Darla was furious when Angel got a soul, and now my Spike has too? Why are the horses trampling on me…' Drusilla moaned as she sunk to the floor and curled up in a heap. Angel and Spike watched on, almost in sympathy. Angel walked up to where Spike stood and looked down at Drusilla, who wasn't moving. Because she didn't breathe, there was no movement at all. Her shoulders didn't arch, her sides didn't expand as she took a squashed breath… and she looked dead.

'Drusilla…' Angel called softly as he crouched down beside her. 'Dru?' She raised her head a little before swinging her arm out suddenly and hitting Angel in the face. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, supporting her weight.

'Let me go Angel.' Drusilla whined. 'Spike…' she called for the one she still loved and who still loved her.

Spike took her from Angel's arms and held her close. When Drusilla realised that it was Spike who was now holding her, she looked up.

'My Spike?' she whispered.

'Your Spike,' Spike confirmed before changing his tone to sound firm in his decision. 'Now get out Dru, I love somebody else now and we can never be together again. I'm sorry.' He pushed her away gently and turned around, walking in the other direction. He headed up the stairs but didn't dare look back for fear of caving into to the only woman he ever truly loved besides Buffy.

Angel looked over at Drusilla and frowned, following Spike up the stairs. Drusilla was left alone on an almost empty floor, with nothing but dead bodies everywhere to keep her company.

'Spike!' she called out, not expecting any answer. She watched him and Angel disappear down the hall, and felt defeated. She had returned for her Spike, only to be rejected by him. She did go off with that Chaos demon and leave him all alone, but she wanted him back. She would have him back, no matter what it cost her.

888

Author's Note: Short and sweet I reckon, it works better and it's easier to read. So, the next chapter. A lot of things are happening now. Drusilla has returned for Spike, but he has told her he loves Buffy, but he also still loves Drusilla, and she loves him, but then he pushed her away and now she's determined to get what she wants. _Sigh_. A lot more to come… ooh goody. :D


	7. Chapter 7

So Much to Tell You

Summary: Spike calls Buffy from Wolfram and Hart after finally deciding to tell her that he's back.

Author's Note: Okay. Spike has just tried to stake Dru. But did it work?

888

As Angel saw the stake flying towards Drusilla at high speed, he shot his hand out and grabbed it. Spike snarled at him as he realised his spontaneous plan to kill Drusilla had failed.

"Vampire senses Spike, you should know." Angel told him, dropping the stake to the floor by his feet.

"Angel…" Spike warned, vamping out. He looked down at Drusilla, who stared back at him with yellow eyes.

"Darling, don't do this…" She moaned. "My Spike…"

"Shut up Dru!" Spike snapped. "Just bloody go. Get out of here and don't come back." He knew Angel didn't want her dead, and he knew that he couldn't get around Angel if his mind was set on it. Drusilla scrambled to her feet and took one last look at her two boys.

"Until we meet again." She whispered before running to the elevator and disappearing down. It was maybe an hour or two before sunrise, and it had been a long night.

Angel and Spike waited long enough for Drusilla to have left the building before moving. Spike walked past Angel and over to the elevators, not saying a word. Angel only looked at him as he passed by, not speaking either. The two vampires had just fought over the woman they'd spent years with, loved and been loved by. She was as close to them as Buffy, and that's what annoyed Spike the most. Drusilla was so much like Buffy; even his relationship with both of them was similar.

The love that he couldn't have because of the other, yet the love that was strangely always returned. And now that Drusilla was gone, Spike could be with Buffy. But he also had to live with the fact that he let a dangerous woman escape free back out into the world of demons, to do whatever she pleased. He hated that thought, and couldn't decide whether Buffy's love justified what he'd just done. His soul made him consider everything. It kinda sucked.

Spike rode down in the elevator until he reached the carpark before disappearing and heading back to his basement apartment. He knew that he'd promised Buffy that he'd stay at Wolfram and Hart until she came, but he was desperate for a beer. He knew she wouldn't be arriving for another few hours, so he got some sleep. But all that was on his mind was Drusilla, and how bad he felt. Stupid soul.

888

A few hours later, Spike returned to Wolfram and Hart. It was mid-morning, about 10 o'clock or so. Spike headed into Fred's office in the lab to find her with her wrist bandaged.

"What happened to you luv?" He asked.

"Fight last night. Vampires are really vicious creatures." She answered.

"Yeah, I know." Spike answered blatantly. "So… uh, have you seen Angel?"

"Yeah, he's in his office. Why?"

"Oh Nevermind. I just kind of want to avoid him for a while." Spike answered her. She looked slightly concerned.

"Why? What happened?"

"Fight last night." Was Spike's reply as he left the lab, mimicking Fred's reply a few seconds earlier.

888

Spike headed into an empty office, removing himself from view by Angel in his office across the foyer. He could see into Angel's office though, even if Angel couldn't see out. Inside were Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Eve. Spike watched as Fred joined them. They seemed to be discussing something… possibly the attack last night.

Spike watched as they disappeared into another room, and then all that was left to do was wait for Buffy to arrive. He missed her. And after last night, he knew more than ever that he had to see her. He had to touch her, kiss her, hold her, see her. He had to be around her, love her and tell her how much he cared about her. Even coming from a vampire, Buffy would clearly see how much Spike missed her while he was gone. Because he had a soul, she would have to know that already.

888

Three hours later… 

888

Spike was getting worried. She wasn't here. Why wasn't she here? Where was she? He knew that flights took time, but he thought she'd be here by now. It had been almost an entire day, and England was a few hours ahead!

Then he saw her. She stepped out of the elevator, looking around. She appeared a little worried, and was obviously being cautious as she moved around. She didn't trust the place one bit.

"Hi, can I help you?" Harmony looked up from her station as Buffy approached. She didn't see who it was before speaking. "Are… Buffy?" A big smile appeared on her face as she jumped to her feet. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"Um, Harmony… you _work_ here?" Buffy inquired. Spike took that moment to walk over, without being seen by Buffy.

"Yeah. Vampires can be a part of the working world. Ta-da! Look at me." She sold herself as an important businesswoman.

"Right… Look Harmony, I'm looking for…"

"Buffy?" Spike stood behind her, and as he said her name she froze. Suddenly spinning around, she looked up at the fact of the vampire she loved.

"Spike. Oh God." She threw her arms around him and held him tight. Spike happily returned the hug.

"The Slayer? _Again_?" Harmony cried. "Oh my God Spike, what is with you?" She turned and stormed off, leaving the two lovers in the foyer.

They parted, and Buffy spoke first. "How… how have you been?"

"Dead then alive, both very painful. You?"

"Working with the new Watcher's Council. Giles is in charge." She said proudly.

"Old English is good for somethin' after all." Spike chuckled. Buffy didn't take the opportunity to jump on him for bad-mouthing Giles, instead laughing gently too.

"How long have you been here?" Buffy asked.

"A month or two, maybe three. I dunno, but a lot has happened."

"What do you mean? Anything bad?" Buffy clearly sounded worried for Spike's safety.

"Oh yeah." Spike stopped, not choosing to elaborate before being asked to.

"Care to share?"

"Oh, sure, all right." Spike began leading Buffy away and back into the empty office he'd been waiting in for hours. "I actually came back as a ghost, so Angel and I took down a Necromancer."

"What's a Necromancer?" Buffy asked.

"Big guy with power over the dead. Transfers spirits into other bodies; client of Wolfram and Hart." Spike explained. "And um… oh, Wesley's father came. But he turned out to be a cyborg ninja and then when Wesley killed him he thought he'd killed his real father."

"Poor Wesley." Buffy sympathised.

"He got over it."

"Is that all?" Buffy continued.

"No. I got made solid again and Angel and I fought over some fake cup, but then when that Slayer Dana came here I got my hands chopped off." Buffy quickly reached to examine his hands.

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Luv, it's okay, really. They got reattached. Fred's helped."

"Oh, Fred as in the girl who called for Willow last year?"

"Same Fred."

"What's she like?"

"Fred? She tried to make me corporeal again, cure me of the ghost-ies. Luv the bird." Spike said.

"Oh. That's nice then. She sounds sweet."

"Yeah." Spike quickly changed the subject, seeing that Buffy was a little stuck now. "So what's been going on over at the Watcher's Council?"

"Oh, just routine stuff. Hunting demons, training Slayers, hunting more demons, training more Slayers. We often travel a lot." Buffy explained.

"Oh, right. Sounds great. How's Willow and all the others? I mean, after the Hellmouth, how was everyone?"

"Xander lost Anya, and his eye is still just as bad now as it was back then. Willow and _all the others,_" Buffy quoted, "are doing well. They're all adjusting to life at the Watcher's council. And Dawn's become quite a skilled Watcher. So has Willow."

"I didn't think Willow and Dawn would _want_ to be Watchers?" Spike said, taken a little by surprise.

"Well, no, but they didn't really have much else to do with all the Slayers handing around. They became leaders and they're doing great."

Just then, Angel emerged from his office and approached Harmony. Spike saw over Buffy's shoulder, just as Angel turned and looked into the office. Buffy turned around to see what he was looking at and caught sight of Angel.

The two locked eyes for a moment before Spike felt Angel's gaze on him. Angel didn't know Buffy was here yet, and he expected Spike to tell him. But after their squabble last night, Spike was just looking to avoid him. He and Buffy watched as Angel approached.

888

A/N: Should it be a happy reunion between the two ex-lovebirds? Tension is great to write between Angel and Spike, so we'll see.


	8. Chapter 8

So Much to Tell You

Summary: Spike calls Buffy from Wolfram and Hart after finally deciding to tell her that he's back.

Author's Note: Okay. Spike has just tried to stake Dru. But did it work?

- - -

As Angel saw the stake flying towards Drusilla at high speed, he shot his hand out and grabbed it. Spike snarled at him as he realised his spontaneous plan to kill Drusilla had failed.

"Vampire senses Spike, you should know." Angel told him, dropped the stake to the floor by his feet.

"Angel…" Spike warned, vamping out. He looked down at Drusilla, who stared back at him with yellow eyes.

"Darling, don't do this…" She moaned. "My Spike…"

"Shut up Dru!" Spike snapped. "Just bloody go. Get out of here and don't come back." He knew Angel didn't want her dead, and he knew that he couldn't get around Angel if his mind was set on it. Drusilla scrambled to her feet and took one last look at her two boys.

"Until we meet again." She whispered before running to the elevator and disappearing down. It was maybe an hour or two before sunrise, and it had been a long night.

Angel and Spike waited long enough for Drusilla to have left the building before moving. Spike walked past Angel and over to the elevators, not saying a word. Angel only looked at him as he passed by, not speaking either. The two vampires had just fought over the woman they'd spent years with, loved and been loved by. She was as close to them as Buffy, and that's what annoyed Spike the most. Drusilla was so much like Buffy; even his relationship with both of them was similar.

The love that he couldn't have because of the other; yet the love that was strangely always returned. And now that Drusilla was gone, Spike could be with Buffy. But he also had to live with the fact that he let a dangerous woman escape free back out into the world of demons, to do whatever she pleased. He hated that thought, and couldn't decide whether Buffy's love justified what he'd just done. His soul made him consider everything. It kinda sucked.

Spike rode down in the elevator until he reached the carpark before disappearing and heading back to his basement apartment. He knew that he'd promised Buffy that he'd stay at Wolfram and Hart until she came, but he was desperate for a beer. He knew she wouldn't be arriving for another few hours, so he got some sleep. But all that was on his mind was Drusilla, and how bad he felt. Stupid soul.

- - -

A few hours later, Spike returned to Wolfram and Hart. It was mid-morning, about 10 o'clock or so. Spike headed into Fred's office in the lab to find her with her wrist bandaged.

"What happened to you luv?" He asked.

"Fight last night. Vampires are really vicious creatures." She answered.

"Yeah, I know." Spike answered blatantly. "So… uh, have you seen Angel?"

"Yeah, he's in his office. Why?"

"Oh Nevermind. I just kind of want to avoid him for a while." Spike answered her. She looked slightly concerned.

"Why? What happened?"

"Fight last night." Was Spike's reply as he left the lab, mimicking Fred's reply a few seconds earlier.

- - -

Spike headed into an empty office, removing himself from view by Angel in his office across the foyer. He could see into Angel's office though, even if Angel couldn't see out. Inside were Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Lorne and Eve. Spike watched as Fred joined them. They seemed to be discussing something… possibly the attack last night.

Spike watched as they disappeared into another room, and then all that was left to do was wait for Buffy to arrive. He missed her. And after last night, he knew more than ever that he had to see her. He had to touch her, kiss her, hold her, see her. He had to be around her, love her and tell her how much he cared about her. Even coming from a vampire, Buffy would clearly see how much Spike missed her while he was gone. Because he had a soul, she would have to know that already.

- - -

Three hours later… 

- - -

Spike was getting worried. She wasn't here. Where was she? He knew that flights took time, but he thought she'd be here by now. It had been almost an entire day, and England was a few hours ahead!

Then he saw her. She stepped out of the elevator, looking around. She appeared a little worried, and was obviously being cautious as she moved around. She didn't trust the place one bit.

"Hi, can I help you?" Harmony looked up from her station as Buffy approached. She didn't see who it was before speaking. "Are… Buffy?" A big smile appeared on her face as she jumped to her feet. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"Um, Harmony… you _work_ here?" Buffy inquired. Spike took that moment to walk over, without being seen by Buffy.

"Yeah. Vampires can be a part of the working world. Ta-da! Look at me." She sold herself as an important businesswoman.

"Right… Look Harmony, I'm looking for…"

"Buffy?" Spike stood behind her, and as he said her name she froze. Suddenly spinning around, she looked up at the fact of the vampire she loved.

"Spike. Oh God." She threw her arms around him and held him tight. Spike happily returned the hug.

"The Slayer? _Again_?" Harmony cried. "Oh my God Spike, what is with you?" She turned and stormed off, leaving the two lovers in the foyer.

They parted, and Buffy spoke first. "How… how have you been?"

"Dead then alive, both very painful. You?"

"Working with the new Watcher's Council. Giles is in charge." She said proudly.

"Old English is good for somethin' after all." Spike chuckled. Buffy didn't take the opportunity to jump on him for bad-mouthing Giles, instead laughing gently too.

"How long have you been here?" Buffy asked.

"A month or two, maybe three. I dunno, but a lot has happened."

"What do you mean? Anything bad?"

"Oh yeah." Spike stopped, not choosing to elaborate before being asked to.

"Care to share?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, sure." Spike began leading Buffy away and back into the empty office he'd been waiting in for hours. "I actually came back as a ghost, so Angel and I took down a Necromancer."

"What's a Necromancer?" Buffy asked.

"Big guy with power over the dead. Transfers spirits into other bodies, client of Wolfram and Hart." Spike explained. "And um… oh, Wesley's father came. But he turned out to be a cyborg ninja and then when Wesley killed him he thought he'd killed his real father."

"Poor Wesley." Buffy sympathised.

"He got over it."

"Is that all?" Buffy continued.

"No. I got made solid again and Angel and I fought over some fake cup, but then when that Slayer Dana came here I got my hands chopped off." Buffy quickly reached to examine his hands.

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Luv, it's okay, really. They got reattached. Fred's helped."

"Oh, Fred as in the girl who called for Willow last year?"

"Same Fred."

"What's she like?"

"Fred? She tried to make me corporeal again, cure me of the ghost-ies. Luv the bird." Spike said.

"Oh. That's nice then. She sounds sweet."

"Yeah." Spike quickly changed the subject, seeing that Buffy was a little stuck now. "So what's been going on over at the Watcher's Council?"

"Oh, just routine stuff. Hunting demons, training Slayers, hunting more demons, training more Slayers. We often travel a lot." Buffy explained.

"Oh, right. Sounds great. How's Willow and all the others? I mean, after the Hellmouth, how was everyone?"

"Xander lost Anya, and his eye is still just as bad now as it was back then. Willow and _all the others,_" Buffy quoted, "are doing well. They're all adjusting to life at the Watcher's council. And Dawn's become quite a skilled Watcher. So had Willow."

"I didn't think Willow and Dawn would _want_ to be Watchers?" Spike said, taken a little by surprise.

"Well, no, but they didn't really have much else to do with all the Slayers handing around. They became leaders and they're doing great."

Just then, Angel emerged from his office and approached Harmony. Spike saw over Buffy's shoulder, just as Angel turned and looked into the office. Buffy turned around to see what he was looking at and caught sight of Angel.

The two locked eyes for a moment before Spike felt Angel's gaze on him. Angel didn't know Buffy was here yet, and he expected Spike to tell him. But after their squabble last night, Spike was just looking to avoid him. He and Buffy watched as Angel approached.

- - -

A/N: Should it be a happy reunion between the two ex-lovebirds? Tension is great to write between Angel and Spike, so we'll see.


	9. Chapter 9

So Much to Tell You

Summary: Spike calls Buffy from Wolfram and Hart after finally deciding to tell her that he's back.

Author's Note: I'm back at school now so for a while any updates might be a little slow. I'll apologize in advance. Okay. Buffy's just arrived so now Spike and Angel have to "deal" with the Drusilla issue. And by deal, I mean very few words directed at each other. Buffy is kinda the referee in their "stern glance war". Well, enjoy anyway. R&R is much appreciated.

888

Spike just watched as Angel entered the room. He didn't speak; he didn't make any motions towards Angel at all. Although, he glared at Angel something shocking; he was still cut up over the whole Drusilla thing last night. And Angel didn't do anything either. As Buffy stood in the middle of them she feared that the tension in the room was reaching a dangerous level. She could tell that something was wrong, and Spike and Angel could tell that she could tell that something was wrong. Senses were heightened and Spike and Angel were focussed on Buffy rather than each other, for just a moment.

"Buffy." Angel greeted. "It's nice to see you."

"You too." Buffy hugged Angel, and as he looked over Buffy's shoulder Spike was glaring at him angrily. He was finally with his girl, and here Angel was ruining it all like he always does.

But then he remembered the comment Angel made last night about realising the truth; Buffy loves Spike not him. Angel accepted that, and when Spike remembered that he calmed down a little. He was still pissed off that Angel had interrupted them.

"So how have you been?" Angel asked Buffy.

"Good. Good, thanks. You?"

"Yeah. Busy, running a business and all." Spike was getting a little impatient, even already.

"Angel, don't you have somewhere _else_ you could be right now?" Angel simply glared. Spike was being rather forward about the matter, and very abrupt in his tone. It was frustrating for Angel because he too wanted to catch up with Buffy. He hadn't seen her since before the fight in Sunnydale when he went to visit her.

"Spike, come on." Buffy whined, turning to face Spike. "There's no need to be like that." She turned back to Angel. "How about I swing by your uh… office tomorrow or something. We can catch up then."

"Okay." Angel backed away and turned to leave the office, leaving the door slightly ajar. He heard Buffy whisper something to Spike.

"Spike, what's going on between you two? Talk about tension." Angel frowned as he disappeared back into his office and left Spike and Buffy on their own again.

Spike felt obligated to explain to Buffy what had gone down last night. Should he though? Was it wise to tell Buffy that his sire returned for him last night? He thought it was only fair, she'd come all this way and he didn't want to start of the rekindling of their relationship by lying to her.

"Last night there was a bunch of vampires that broke in."

"What? Why?"

"Drusilla was with them. It's how she got past the vampire detectors in the building." Buffy was confused. "They were kind of a camouflage for who was _really_ breaking into the building."

"But you and Angel are both vampires, are _you_ were in the building."

"The detectors were modified to allow us to be accommodated in the uh… vampire count I suppose." Spike explained the metaphysics.

"Right. I get it. So what did Drusilla want?"

"She came for me. She wanted me to leave with her and be evil again."

"What did you tell her?"

"What do you think?" Spike said, thinking it was obvious. "I said no; told 'er I loved you and that I could never go back to who I was before you."

"Thankyou." Buffy was touched. She leant in and wrapped her arms around Spike's shoulders surprising him with a passionate kiss. He kissed her back as he held her close. She drew back and they locked eyes for a few seconds. "Thankyou for staying true to me. I knew that you loved me, right from the start. Which actually, was the end and then the start again…"

"Don't try and explain luv, just kiss me." Spike pulled her in and kissed her again. They sat in the empty office, the door half ajar and remained unnoticed by Wolfram and Hart lawyers and people in the foyer. They didn't think about who was watching; only that they were finally together.

888

_8pm, Spike's basement apartment…_

888

Spike pushed the door open and let it swing as he led Buffy inside. "Welcome to the bachelor pad." He said, heading to the fridge.

"Not for a bachelor anymore though." Buffy corrected him. Spike turned and grinned at her.

"Want a frosty? Got plenty." He offered.

"Is all you've got whisky?" Buffy inquired.

"I'm 'fraid so luv. We can head 'round the block to the bottle shop and buy something for you if you like? I don't mind."

"No, Nevermind. Do you have clean glasses so I can have some water?"

"What, you don't think this place is clean?" Spike asked, sounding insulted. He was only teasing. "This place may be a basement, but that doesn't mean I don't like to keep it a bit clean luv."

"Sorry, I just…" Buffy paused.

"Don't sweat it." Spike eased out of the situation. "I'll get you a glass."

Buffy looked around the room to find it relatively empty. There was a bed, a table and a few chairs, a hideous furry green lounge and a TV opposite it. The kitchen was tiny and had a single row of cupboards with a sink and a fridge stuck on the end. Buffy wasn't surprised though, he was a vampire. And it was a step up from the crypt he had a couple of years back.

"No windows I see." Buffy commented.

"Not much for sun these days."

"Hmm…"

"Hmm?" Spike raised his _hmm _as a question as to what Buffy meant. She shook her head and brushed it off, not really meaning much of anything except for being lost for words, and sat down on Spike's hideous green couch.

"You know, I'm sure there were much prettier couches you could have got instead of this one."

"Furniture came with luv." Spike explained.

"Oh. Nevermind then."

"You can have the bed tonight, if you want." Spike offered.

"Oh. Um, yeah okay." Buffy hesitantly agreed. "Here's a thought, why don't we both sleep in the bed. I'd like to be close to you again."

"Sure." Spike nodded. "I'd like to be close to you too. I missed you so much while I was gone."

"I missed you too. We've been over this. How about we just start getting on with our lives now, only… together?" Buffy suggested. _Why is she rushing this_? Spike thought to himself. He was a little confused.

"Luv, you only got here a few hours ago. And now you're saying you just want us to go on acting like we did before?"

"Together." Buffy added.

"Right."

"Spike, I'm just glad to be with you again." Buffy told him. "I just want to stay here with you."

"I want to stay with you too, but just saying _let's get on with everything_ now seems kinda sudden?"

"Yeah, I guess. Spike, I love you and you love me. It's perfect."

"No luv, it's not perfect. You're still the Slayer, and I'm still a vampire."

"But it's _you_ Spike. While you were gone, I realised how much I really do love you. When I told you back in the Hellmouth, I wasn't entirely sure. I said it to make you stay, because my feelings were growing stronger for you."

"Luv, my feelings for you have always been the same as they are now, and they're not changin' any time soon."

"Spike, I really do love you and I want you to know that now. I just want us to do normal things together. I don't have to worry about Slaying anymore because of the spell Will did and I don't have to worry so much about responsibility. I can do whatever I want."

"What about the Watcher's Council?" Spike asked.

"I was just helping there. Giles is in charge, and Willow and Xander are doing great work there. Xander helped build the new training room for the girls."

"Oh." Spike smiled uneasily. "Good."

"Can't we just try living together, being around each other and being _with_ each other?" Buffy asked. "For a while?"

"You only want this to be temporary?"

"No. That's not what I meant." Buffy sighed. "You of all people know how my relationships turn out."

"But you're not tied down anymore. You're not restricted by anything, you said it yourself."

"I did."

"So I guess we'll give it a go then. I'm all for it if it means being with you." Spike agreed, just wanting to end the conversation and hold her close. Every second they were apart now was torture. It was strange; he'd missed her while she was gone and he'd wished that he could see her, but now that she was here all he wanted to do was get as close to her as humanly possible. All the time they'd spent away was difficult for him, and even now that she was here it felt exactly the same. They were close, but he felt as if he just couldn't get close enough.

_Open up Spike_. He told himself. _Get her to open up, talk about things and really get to know each other_.

"Can you hold me now?" Buffy asked, approaching the bed. She sat down and took off her boots, climbing under the covers. Spike wandered over and climbed in too, removing his boots and coat. They just fit, and as they made themselves comfortable Buffy snuggled into Spike's side and stretched out her hand over his stomach. She rested her head on his chest and sighed contently as he began gently stroking her head and moving the hair out of her face.

The two just lie there, awake, for hours. They talked about a few things, like life and each other. Then after a while Buffy fell asleep. Spike had his arm around her shoulder as she slept, and soon, he too fell asleep.

A/N: Another chapter up. I hope I've still got an audience for this, not many people are reviewing. If I get 5 reviews I'll write another chapter (hehe bribes…) Nah, I'll write something new anyway. It's fun.


End file.
